


Darse cuenta

by Lybra



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: No tenía que ser así.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Darse cuenta

Saliendo apenas del radio de una explosión que le dejó más sordo de lo acostumbrado y apenas logrando no caer detrás de sus torpes zancadas, entre harapos y expectoraciones, Deidara gritó lo que tanto había soñado.

-¡Estás muerto, hm!

Intentó mirar a su alrededor, resoplando entre la polvareda. Se sentó a esperar a que amainara un poco, en tanto que recuperaba el aliento. Luego de un tiempo incierto, se dio la vuelta y reemprendió el kilométrico camino hacia el epicentro de su arte. 

-¡Oe, Tobi!- gritó apenas recuperó algo de su voz.

Con su mirilla buscó, hasta ver algunas sombras en el terreno que bien podrían ser su rival muerto. Rio al darse cuenta de que su aturdimiento le hizo esperar encontrar un cadáver cuando era imposible que una explosión de esa magnitud dejara algo entero. No iba a encontrarlo, pero estaba satisfecho.

Lo único que había empañado un poco su lucha fue el que Tobi hubiese insistido en meterse en su contienda a "ayudarlo" según sus propias palabras. Antes de que lograra nada lo puso en su lugar como el senpai que era, derrotando a Itachi por sus propios medios. Eso estuvo bien.

Lo que no podía sacarlo de su sorpresa, era que en su intervención Tobi se revelara como un Uchiha, intentando favorecerlo contra no sabía cuál técnica especial de Itachi. El hecho sólo logró hacerle ensañarse más contra su enemigo. Iba a reprender a Tobi, pero primero, iba a festejar.

Finalmente llegó a un lugar donde se desplegaba un extraño paisaje. Itachi, muerto y con los ojos destrozados en sangre, y cerca suyo y en iguales condiciones, una máscara destrozada y manchada en sangre por su único agujero.

-¿Tobi?- se giró con desesperación, encontrando un bulto a unos cuantos metros.

Corrió hacia él, le dio la vuelta y empezó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara. El hombre era bello y tenía su ojo igual de destrozado que Itachi.

No reaccionaba.

_"No"._

-Tobi- lo sacudió -. ¡Tobi!

Pero su compañero no respondía.

Deidara vio sangre en sus manos, que mantenían un extraño sello que nunca había visto. Intentó separarlas, pero la rigidez se lo impidió.

-¡Tobi! ¡TOBI! ¡Despierta! ¡Tobi! ¡TOBI, HM!

En la recién nacida planicie, el eco de su grito se extendió hasta perderse.

-¡Obedece! ¡Deja de gastarme bromas!

El cuerpo se deslizó un poco de entre sus brazos, y se apuró a sostenerlo mejor.

-Tobi...

Sí se había metido de algún modo en su batalla. Sí había tenido razón acerca de la misteriosa técnica de Itachi.

-No tenías...

Y por eso, ahora estaba...

-Yo podía solo. ¡Siempre pude!- hipó en un grito, y lo tomó de los hombros intentando abrazarlo.

-Tobi, tonto- apretó su cabello punzante entre sus manos, mientras se deshacía en lágrimas -. No tenías que hacerlo. No tenías.

Deidara no estaba enojado por haber recibido ayuda contra Itachi.

Porque ahora, simplemente lo había...

Su mente detuvo el pensamiento, negándose a procesarlo.

-¡TOBI!- aulló, con su corazón rompiéndose.

* * *

  
Deidara abrió los ojos agitado y perdido, tardando en reconocer el lugar. El calor sofocante de la silenciosa siesta le hizo recordar poco a poco.

Era verano, no tenía buena resistencia a los climas húmedos, y el tonto de Tobi le había sugerido echarse una siesta luego de la comida incluso a sabiendas de que podía ocasionarle pesadillas.

Más tonto fue él al hacerle caso, y dormirse pesadamente, y tener ese sueño que le hizo darse cuenta, darse cuenta que ese pesado con complejo de colegiala que lo seguía a todos lados significaba...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, con el enmascarado entrando alegremente con unos palitos helados.

-¡Tobi consiguió el helado, senpai! Y es de sus favoritos, estará orgulloso de mí y- Obito se frenó en seco al sentir un golpe contra su pecho y una constricción inesperada. 

Los helados se le cayeron de las manos, a la vez que bajaba la mirada para ver, abrazado como un mono a su rama en medio de una tormenta tropical, al terrorista de la organización.

-¿Deidara... senpai?- soltó con dificultad, sin poder volver del todo a su papel de enmascarado hueco. Bloqueado al no haber tenido nunca un contacto humano tan estrecho como ese.

La cabeza rubia se apelmazó contra su ser, y algo se movió enternecido en su interior. Sin poder reprimir el sentimiento, le palmeó la espalda y la coronilla como si fuera un chico bueno.

-Ah, el senpai debió tener una pesadilla- bien, podía darle un abrazo, después de todo siempre supo que Deidara era una cosita linda detrás de toda esa locura.

No alcanzó a reprenderse por sentir algo, cuando una voz rota lo hundió aún más en la incógnita.

-No preguntes- escupió con una vivacidad tan extraña, que lo asustó y preocupó en partes iguales.

-Eh, aquí... ¿estoy?- preguntó un Obito mil veces confundido, sin saber siquiera por qué era amable con un ser humano.

Sí, ahí estaba. Entre sus brazos pero vivo. Tonto aún, pero sin esa locura de que fuera un Uchiha suicida. Correspondiéndole a ese abrazo desesperado que ya había empezado en su pesadilla.

Y allí estaba Deidara también, sosteniéndole hasta hacerle crujir unos huesos y arrancarle un quejido. No cediendo a soltarle porque al fin, al fin se había dado cuenta del lugar que Tobi había ocupado sin pedir permisos, tanto en su vida, como en su corazón.


End file.
